As long as there have been eyeglasses or sunglasses (the term glasses will refer to both eyeglasses and sunglasses), there has been a problem of what to do with the glasses when not using them. Some people simply prop the glasses on top of their head, however these glasses are often not secure, and can get dirty or smudged. Some people have glasses' cords connected to the stems of their glasses, and hang the glasses around their neck. However, these cords are often not stylish, and the glasses can be in a person's way when swinging about his or her neck. Some people store their glasses in hard cases, but these cases may be bulky and may not fit in many of the compartments or places that people choose to store their glasses in.
Thus there is a need for a device that can hold glasses that will overcome the above listed and other disadvantages.